Talon (League of Legends)
Summary Talon's earliest memories are the darkness of Noxus' underground passages and the reassuring steel of a blade. He remembers no family, warmth, or kindness. Instead, the clink of stolen gold and the security of a wall at his back are all the kinship he has ever craved. Kept alive only by his quick wits and deft thievery, Talon scraped out a living in the seedy underbelly of Noxus. His mastery of the blade quickly marked him as a threat, and Noxian guilds sent assassins to him with a demand: join their ranks or be killed. He left the bodies of his pursuers dumped in Noxus' moat as his response. The assassination attempts grew increasingly frequent until one assailant met Talon blade-for-blade in a match of strength. To his surprise, Talon was disarmed and facing down his executioner's sword when the assassin revealed himself to be General Du Couteau. The General offered Talon the choice between death at his hand, or life as an agent of the Noxian High Command. Talon chose life, on the condition that his service was to Du Couteau alone, for the only type of orders he could respect were from one he could not defeat. Talon remained in the shadows, carrying out secret missions on Du Couteau's orders that took him from the frigid lands of the Freljord to the inner sanctums of Demacia itself. When the general vanished, Talon considered claiming his freedom, but he had gained immense respect for Du Couteau after years in his service. He became obsessed with tracking down the general's whereabouts, and scours the land in search of those responsible for Du Couteau's disappearance. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Talon, the Blade's Shadow Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Assassin, Former thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master knife wielder, Stealth Mastery, Heightened perception, Short-ranged teleportation, Invisibility Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Capable of fighting at speeds comparable to Katarina) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with his Arm blades, Dozens of meters with throwing daggers and teleportation Standard Equipment: Arm Blade, Circular Daggers, Double-Edged Blades Intelligence: High (A highly skilled bladesman considered the third greatest knife wielder in Valoran) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blade's End:' Talon's abilities wound enemy champions and epic monsters every time they deal damage, lasting 6 seconds and stacking up to 3 times. Talon's basic attacks against enemies with 3 wounds consumes them, causing them to bleed over 2 seconds. *'Noxian Diplomacy:' Talon strikes his target, dealing them physical damage. If Talon isn't within melee range of his target, he dashes to them during his strike. If he is within melee range, Noxian Diplomacy critically strikes for 150% modified damage. Noxian Diplomacy heals Talon and refunds 50% of its cooldown if it kills its target. *'Rake:' Talon sends out a volley of daggers, dealing physical damage to every enemy they pass through. The daggers linger for a short duration before flying back to Talon, dealing physical damage to every enemy they pass through and slowing them for 1 second. *'Assassin's Path:' Talon dashes over the target structure or piece of terrain, with the dash's speed based on his own movement speed. Talon cannot cast Assassin's Path on the same piece of terrain for a set duration. *'Shadow Assault:' Talon throws out a ring of blades, dealing physical damage to all enemies they pass through, and gains Invisibility for up to 2.5 seconds, gaining bonus movement speed for the duration. When Talon emerges from Invisibility, the blades converge to his location, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies they pass through. Breaking Invisibility with a basic attack or Noxian Diplomacy causes the blades to converge to his target instead. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Knife Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Thieves Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 7